Their First Step
by Undercityrezident
Summary: Years after their Kalos Journey with Ash, Clemont and Serena have being dating for quite a while, but neither of them has been able to muster the courage to take the next step in their relationship. But for the timid couple, that's soon to change, as their feelings finally manifest into something more physical at long last. Geekchicshipping (ClemontxSerena). One-shot. Lemons within


**A/N: Courtesy Lemon Warning, graphic sexual content ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or an any affiliated characters or properties mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Clemont and Serena had never been so conscious of the sexual desires in their life. It wasn't the fault of anything that they had done for one another or to one another, but rather something they had witnessed. And it certainly wasn't intentional. They hadn't been aware of just how... sensual... the movie they had just watched would become.

Serena had picked out the film for that evening, a quaint romance that she had been hoping to see for a while at the recommendation of a number of her lady-friends. She only discovered now the reason it had been so well received by them.

On their last date, Clemont had roped her into watching and old sci-fi favourite of his. While it certainly wasn't the type of movie she was into, it was surprisingly good enough to hold her interest throughout. That and the picture of admiration and giddiness on Clemont's face as he watched and snuggled next to her over the course of the film was absolutely adorable to her. Especially when he gripped her hand extra tight during the scenes depicted the hero and his teammate/love interest as they fought off an invading alien force together. However, tonight, she decided something for her end of the movie spectrum was in order. However, what she got was a little more than she bargained for.

The love scene near the end of the movie had been intense, passionate, and as graphic as a mainstream film would allow without it treading into pornographic territory. Neither of the two of them were intensely sexual in any sense of the word, but they found themselves shooting each other short glances during the whole experience. Whenever their eyes met, they quickly darted back to the screen and a blush quickly painted their cheeks red as they struggled to decide what was worse: Continuing to watch what was unfolding on screen before them, or letting their imaginations run wild about how it could apply to their own lives.

Clemont had been nothing short of a gentleman in their nearly six months of dating. He had never propositioned her anything even remotely regarding that level of intimacy the whole time, and she had been far too nervous to initiate it herself. She knew Clemont was the exact same way. She had seen it whenever either of their sets of friends brought the subject up in conversation and he immediately clammed up. Now she was entertaining the idea of perhaps applying what they were both learning on screen here, even as she was only able to tear her eyes away to look on the clearly nervous boyfriend sitting next to her.

The movie met its conclusion soon after and they both breathed a sigh of relief. The air of arousal had hung heavy over both of them, but it seemed at least slightly lessened now that the attractive actress and actor no longer shared the screen so intimately. Yet the ideas it planted in their head were still pervasive and caused the two of them to sit there almost motionless for a good few minutes after the credits finished rolling.

"So... that was..." Clemont began, his voice nervously pitchy and hoarse, as though he hadn't spoken in nearly a week.

"Yeah... I... didn't know that was..." Serena spoke with just as much trepidation, "I'm sorry... I didn't realize it was that kind of movie. I thought the rating was for domestic violence, not for..." Serena made several ambiguous hand and arm motions as to avoid actually having to say the word.

"Sex," Clemont blurted out, his voice tipping even higher than the last time. The word itself seemed to have that effect on him.

Serena stared wide-eyed at him, surprised beyond belief that he would even utter the word, let alone say it to her. She wasn't offended or have any such problem with him speaking it to her. Just that she knew his natural timidity would be a barrier to him in this particular instance; if he wasn't talking about it scientifically, of course.

But this was a far cry from science and reason. This was emotional and bodily response. Granted, there was probably science in it too – Clemont had informed her of such before in one of his lengthy dissertations on why he acted the way he did at times – but this was something that couldn't be so easily dealt with by a method or procedure. And while Clemont was abysmal at tackling these kinds of emotional issues head on, she wasn't much better. At the very least, she was glad that he and she shared this in common.

"Yeah..." Serena murmured, shaking herself from her minor shock, "sex."

They both craned their heads to look at one another agonizingly slowly and saw the mixture of desire and timidity in each other's eyes. They knew exactly what they wanted, but were still too afraid to ask each other for it.

"Serena. I..." he paused, his voice finally back to some semblance of normalcy though he was still clearly not in the comfort zone he wanted to be. He glanced down to his trembling hand next to hers on the couch. He willed himself to steady it and gingerly took her hand and grasped it softly, "I... I'm glad I watched this with you." It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was still a sentiment he wanted to express nonetheless.

Again, Serena endured a moment of shock before responding in complete bafflement, "You are?"

Clemont raised his head to meet her gaze again and tightened his grip on Serena's hand just a tad, "Yes." He spoke the singular word with conviction, and his eyes showed the same determination.

Blushing slightly once more, Serena giggled lightly and replied gently, "I am too. At least now that I know that I didn't make you watch something you didn't want to."

A small smile graced the inventor's lips and he spoke lovingly to his girlfriend, "I would watch anything with you." He felt her hand tighten around his own slightly, just as his had before and he added, "After all, you watched what I wanted last weekend."

Serena let out another small laugh and covered her mouth with her free hand daintily, "I actually kinda liked the one you showed me last time. It was great how the two of them loved each other and could still battle together as a team!"

"Just like us?" Clemont inquired curiously.

"Just like us," Serena confirmed, her features softening once again. She drew forward and gently pressed her lips to his. The two of them relished the small short contact between them, the sensation from even such a subtle gesture shooting through them with sparks of delight from their tingling lips, racing throughout their nervous system and finally registering in the haze of their affectionate minds.

The parting of their lips had barely reached an inch breadth before Clemont gently took his free arm and wrapped it around Serena's back, letting his hand come to rest on the back of her neck and with the utmost delicacy, pulling her back to reignite the kiss. There was no resistance from Serena. All their kisses were met with the same feeling and gentle tender care. Their kisses, now and then, had always been soft, slow, careful, and patient. Their own brand of passion. They didn't need to press together roughly or messily as they heard others did, or had just seen minutes ago. It was a form of love that sated both their need for physicality and for the tender emotional desire they both felt. A perfect balance.

It was Clemont this time who pressed Serena into the couch, careful to not put the full force of his weight on her, yet enough to allow sensation to run its course through the contact of their bodies. Clemont's glasses were shed in one hasty motion by him, blurring his vision only slightly, though from this point on, he knew that the true joy of their mutual sensation would not come majorly from sight (as brilliantly beautiful as she was), but rather from an amalgamation of all senses combined.

Already her taste on his lips was proving intoxicating, as was the tender way her skin yielded to his caresses. The sweet smell of her hair was drawing him outward towards her, almost out of his body in a way, when combined with the satisfying sound of her increasing pace of her steadily laboured breaths.

And certainly, Serena was not immune to the panoply of desirable inputs to her senses as well. Every touch Clemont laid upon her sent her nerves buzzing with anticipation; her lips more than most. Combined with his sweet taste on her lips and her tongue, she was quickly losing her nervous inhibitions. Her hands moved about his back, one tracing circles from his shoulder blades to his neck, sending shivers down his spine, while the other tread carefully down his lower back and finally, though tentatively, found purchase on his rear, pulling him gently onto her.

His hands began to react and touch her more naturally, with fingers from one hand drumming methodically as they travelled down her side towards her accented hip, while the other laced itself into her hair, stroking and massaging it lovingly. Their kisses, while still paced and patient as before, grew deeper and their tongues grew more curious of each other's mouths. Clemont allowed his to press forward into her mouth first as her fervent grip of his lower back and ass became slightly more demanding, only to find Serena's tongue equally willing to push back and take part in the same privilege he easily granted her.

The session was growing more heated, and Clemont found his body reacting accordingly, his need pressing against her even through his jeans, which ground against her skirt. His hand had now travelled to her upper thigh, but refused to trail underneath the teasing garment, as his mind was still lucid enough to restrict his body's natural instincts.

Serena could feel the struggle between his physical desire versus the gentlemanly ideals through his lips as they met with hers. She knew he was both too patient and too nervous to do anything without her permission, or even her prompting. She wrestled with the notion for a few seconds before finally overcoming her own doubts and dragging her hand onto his and gently pulling it under her skirt.

As she did it, she could literally feel the paralysis overcome his body as his hands and lips froze against her. He managed to pull his head from hers to look on her with some confusion, squinting slightly for lack of his glasses, but still able to read her face. She wore an adoring expression as she gazed upon his nervous visage, eager to assuage his misconceptions about what she wanted, and what she wanted to do for him.

"Clemont, it's ok," she whispered to him, her reassuring voice sounding as music to his ears, though he still struggled to acknowledge her blessing for him to go further. His hand was still motionless against her, even as she turned it and laid it squarely on most private, though still-covered region.

For both of them it was an entirely new sensation. Clemont could feel the heat and dampness radiating from her core, how it seemed to press against his hand invitingly with every breath she took. For her, the idea that his hand was just a cloth's breadth away from giving her pleasure untold was almost overwhelming; never mind that his hand's warmth already pressed against her folds for the first time was thrilling all on its own.

Involuntarily or not Clemont's hand shifted against her and she gave a light gasp. Immediately Clemont moved to withdraw his hand, fearing the worst from the sound. But Serena's hand, still upon his, held strong and kept him where she wanted, causing yet another brush of skin against fabric that forced another sharp intake of breath from the golden-blonde girl beneath him.

"Serena! I-"

"Clemont, it feels good!" Serena moaned, causing a quizzical look to overcome his face. She instinctively pulled him down to her and pressed their lips together in a most satisfying kiss, only to release him and whisper to him, her hot breath caressing his ear, "Please, I want you to do it."

As an act of faith in her boyfriend, she released her grip from Clemont's hand and withdrew it from her skirt, leaving his hand as the sole occupant of her most sensitive region. Hesitantly he began to rub with a feather's touch, causing an encore of her earlier vocalizations. She recaptured his lips, pulling him onto her and flexing her body against him as his touches elicited the reactions it sorely wanted, perhaps even needed.

His motions grew slightly bolder, pressing his hand onto her folds just a touch harder and moving just a bit faster. Serena was going out of her mind already and she knew this wasn't even close to what he could do to her. And she was more than ready to find out. Once more, her hand snaked down beneath her own skirt, tugging her panties to the side. Before he even knew what he was doing, Serena was a chorus of moans and heavy breathing as Clemont's hand touched her bare womanhood. He had felt her hand brush against his as she facilitated this new act, which assured him that she was consenting to this as well. Her pitched sounds into and between their kisses only seemed to confirm this for him.

"Clemont..." she groaned into his shoulder huskily, "More..."

He wouldn't deny her wishes now. He couldn't. For such a long time, he'd hoped he'd be able to make her feel this way. Pleasured and loved in only the way he could. She gave him the chance and he would be damned if he would disappoint her now. Thankfully, the movie prior to their session had given him some insights on how to please Serena.

Serena outright yelped as Clemont slide a finger tentatively into her folds, introducing what he guessed was the first foreign object she had ever accommodated in her lovingly warm haven.

"Are you-" Clemont asked, only to be cut off by Serena as she bucked back against his finger letting out a sigh of satisfaction and smiling broadly before pulling Clemont in for another kiss with both hands clasped on his now messy lemon locks. Her pride in him for taking initiative like that was only surpassed by white hot pleasure coursing through her veins.

Moving her hips to emulate the motion he was supposed to be doing, Clemont got the message and began pumping her with his index finger, causing her breathing to deepen and her kisses to grow more intense, smiling against him as she reveled in the sensation. His movements within her were slow and laborious, but every stroke caused a shudder. He was so gentle and caring in his motions. She knew he would be overly cautious for his – and her – first time. She honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

At the same time though, her body was screaming for more, and she just hoped Clemont would take her. At the same time, the very idea made her rattle with fear. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Frankly she was sure that Clemont wasn't either, even as enthusiastic as he had become in the past few minutes.

But at the very least she could enhance the experience another way.

For a third time, her hand draped its way down to Clemont's. He felt her dainty grip on his and he immediately stopped, almost certain he had done something wrong and felt immensely guilty as his eyes shot open.

"It's ok... I just want you," Serena reminded him softly, using her opposing hand to pull her skirt up so he could finally lay eyes on that which he only known through touch thus far. Even through his slightly blurred vision, he could see the beauteous appeal of what lay before him, though he wished his hadn't discarded his glasses so he could take in its true majesty. Regardless, he stared motionlessly, entranced by it. He never dreamed that he would have the privilege.

"You... want me to do what they did?" Clemont asked, pulling himself upright as he almost jumped out of his skin as he referenced the two lovers from the movie they had just finished.

Serena could see the apprehension plain as day on his face and brought herself up to his face and stroked his cheek with care, "No you don't have to do that... I know you're, no, we aren't ready for that yet." She drew him in for another delicate kiss and added, "I just want you be comfortable with me. I know you've been quite nervous about this whole subject for a while now. I would know. I've been feeling the same way too."

Clemont's concerned face relaxed. Her earnest face just put him at ease and her words soothed him in ways that nothing else or no one else could.

But he was still far too nervous to go all the way with Serena. And he could tell she wasn't quite there yet either. Her words had grown shaky as well when she affirmed that he didn't have to. Yet, Clemont had seen just how happy and how wonderful Serena felt at his hands. _His_ hands. He couldn't bear to deny further pleasure. He wanted to make her feel these kinds of sensations over and over. He wanted to make her feel appreciated. He wanted to make her feel loved.

"Well... there's still something I think I can do for you, Serena," Clemont breathed. He saw one thing that the couple did in the movie that was short of actual sex, but he was still more than willing to do for her. He could only hope he could do it right.

He gave her another soft kiss, which she gladly took. But she grew confused as his lips passed hers and moved slowly from her cheek, to her neck. As his lips trailed down her clothed chest and to her belly, she found herself slowly being reclined back onto the couch. She craned her head up in astonishment and curiosity as she saw Clemont coming alive as he gingerly made his way down towards her lower half. She began shivering pleasurably as her lemon-haired boyfriend folded her skirt back once more and she felt his hot breath on her slick labia.

"Arceus... Clemont..." Serena stuttered as she shivered with anticipation as the warm breeze from his mouth came to a slow halt. She was captivated as she saw her boyfriend draw her panties down her legs before discarding them next to his glasses. He retrained his gaze to her lower lips and gazed in a mix of awe once more. Clemont was eager to begin, but had absolutely no idea how to do this. The movie had been fairly sensual, but it wasn't outright explicit. Serena looked at him expectantly, but saw his utterly perplexed expression.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great," Serena assured him, leaning forward to cup his cheek longingly. She pulled back soon afterward, resting her back on the couch arm. Though she was ecstatic at the prospect of Clemont's impending act, she couldn't help be nervous as well. This would be an experience that could shape the sexuality of their relationship. She hoped that Clemont wouldn't lose confidence in himself if he didn't perform well.

Her thoughts on concern vanished the moment his head closed in on her waiting folds. His hot breath teased her once more, but that feeling was subsequently eclipsed by the first lap of his tongue on her bared entrance. Predictably, Serena cried out loudly. In fact, her volume almost startled Clemont, he momentarily backed away upon hearing such a jarring sound.

Seeing his reaction, she merely nodded and extended a hand to back of his head, gently guiding him back to her womanhood. He gave another tentative lick, and she managed to contain herself a bit more this time, now expecting the level of sheer pleasure that came with the action. Clemont took her moan of pleasure as encouragement and pressed on, delivering long, slow strokes of his tongue around her labia. He knew that there some variation involved, but was unsure how and where. He couldn't stick his tongue straight in right away... right? He knew that wasn't how it was supposed to work. Everything worthwhile was built up slowly: His pokemon training, his inventions, his relationship with Serena, and now this. He had been this patient with her up to this moment. A change now seemed like it wouldn't benefit him or her. So he continued, his tongue lapping at her outer folds cautiously, tracing around her slit.

Regardless of his skill and trepidation, Serena was squirming in bliss above him. For her, even his clumsy efforts were the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt. Her grip tightened in his hair and Serena hoped she wasn't hurting him, but the sheer buzz of nerves from her nether lips driving her into a haze of happiness and fulfillment. She could only imagine what the real thing would be like once they were ready. She was already hoping that he would be ready soon, because right now, she felt ready to give herself completely to Clemont.

Clemont was falling into a strange trance as he tasted her abundant liquid on his tongue. It was an odd thing to taste; somewhat sweet, but salty as well: A strange blend that he wouldn't conventionally call appetizing. But it had an alluring effect that made him want more of it. The more he caressed her womanhood with his tongue, the more of her nectar that seemed to slowly come forth, sating his newfound appetite. Clemont knew this was the start of an addiction, and he was going to indulge it. Not for his pleasure of course, but for hers. He could see how blissfully enraptured she was as he continued, and couldn't dream of stopping.

A shrill cry came forth as his tongue passed clumsily over a small nub just above her opening, and his eyes darted to her face as her hips bucked towards him reflexively and her eyes shot open as her head craned back to stare at the ceiling. He saw her chest heaving slightly and wondered if he had discovered some sort of extra-sensitive spot. He hadn't read into the subject of sex since it really hadn't been a priority for him until now. He knew some experimentation and discovery were sure to be involved. And of course, this discovery demanded a re-test. He gave a tepid lick across the small bud again and Serena bucked upwards again, only restrained by Clemont's hold on her legs.

"So good..." Serena hummed above him contentedly through heavy breaths, "Clemont, don't stop."

Clemont wasn't about to disappoint her. His confidence was growing in leaps and bounds and he began curving his tongue along the inner folds, barely entering her, but just avoiding what they both wanted. Serena tried her best to subdue her cries above him, only partly succeeding as her hands clamped to the cushions of the couch to steady herself.

"Clemont, please... just do it," Serena begged, knowing that he wanted to taste her as much as he wanted to feel him inside her.

Clemont smile against her, giving a last parting lick to her clit before slowly feeding it into her canal. They were right, they did both want this. Her abundant liquid was all the more potent within her quivering walls and drove him on to flex his tongue all the more fervently within her. Serena was an utter mess above him. Her hips were doing their best to lift off the couch, overwhelming his arms as they tried to hold her still. One of her hands shot from the couch back to his head and pulled to try and get him to go even deeper, impossible as it was at the moment as he face was flush against her.

They both relished the feeling, and Clemont was all too pleased that he was driving Serena up the wall. It was only a few years ago that he felt that Serena would never even notice him, let alone become his girlfriend. Now he was plunging his tongue deep into her, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And if her squealing above him was any indication, she was in complete agreement.

"Clemont..." she gasped again, groaning heavily as he pressed the assault. His slow movements had begun to intensify, driven by her cries and the abundant nectar he was drinking from her. His every tongue stroking her rapidly quaking inner walls was causing her to grow all the wetter by the second. She was so close now. Clemont was unaware, but Serena was about ready to burst. As her shouts of ecstasy grew, he only drove him harder and deeper into his lover. Unbeknownst to either of them, he was proving to be a bit more talented than one would believe of a beginner. For what he lacked in skill, his passion made up for in spades. If anything, it was his attention to detail that must have proved him capable of the feat.

An absolute shriek of his name left her lips and she flung her head back in pure ecstasy as she came, her body shaking with motor-like vigour as her hips pushed into Clemont's mouth with force the belied the young lady. A flood of her abundant juices flowed readily onto her boyfriend's tongue and into his mouth. He drank what he could, while the rest dribbled down onto his chin and down her thigh. He kept at her, trying to coax the last of her sweet liquids from her as her body finally came to a rest, slumping back onto the couch in a mess of post-coital bliss.

Clemont finally withdrew his face from between her legs, licking his lips to glean the last of the taste he could from them before it vanished. He fumbled clumsily for his glasses on the floor, finding Serena's discarded panties before laying his hands on the elusive eyewear. He had barely a moment to put it on before Serena pushed forward and seized him into a kiss. His mind went blank again before he reflexively brought his arms around her perfect form, taking comfort in the contact, his brain registering for only a moment that she was tasting herself as her tongue flittered into his mouth before losing himself to the moment yet again.

She finally withdrew lips from Clemont's, resting her forehead against his, whispering to him amorously, "You were amazing. Thank you."

Clemont smiled broadly and a light laugh came forth, "I can't have been that good. It was my first time."

"You were, believe me," Serena complimented, her hand brushing against Clemont's cheek, "I hope I'm that good with you next time."

Clemont's throat when slightly dry, as he inquired timidly, "Next time?" He honestly couldn't fathom how she would do this with him again. Logically, he felt like this was a natural extension of their relationship, but he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that she let him do that, and that she enjoyed it so immensely. The idea that more would come after this made him both nervous and excited in ways he couldn't imagine before.

"Of course!" Serena chirped, as though it were obvious.

"Well, I'm, uh... looking forward to it!" Clemont chuckled, nerves punctuating his speech.

Serena could see how uneasy he was about it. Now that the clouds of lust had cleared from her head, she couldn't help but feel the same way. But after what she had experienced tonight, she couldn't imagine not exploring more of their sexuality together. It was a thrilling prospect.

"Clemont, I know you're still a bit apprehensive about this. I would be lying if I said I wasn't either. But we've been dating for months now, and we've known each other for years. I really care about you, and I want to explore this side of us," Serena gently explained, linking his hands with her own, "I hope you will come with me on this journey, because I want to take it with you. More than anything."

With that, she sealed her speech with a soft, chaste kiss and stood up from their seat, quickly retrieving her panties and striding off towards the bedroom.

"You're coming to bed with me, right?" Serena asked sweetly, happily restabilising the routine they had developed over the past few months in an effort make him feel more comfortable.

Clemont looked to her and gave her a smile before nodding and raising himself from the couch, "Absolutely!"

She stepped into the bedroom, swaying gracefully past the door and out of sight as Clemont followed soon after. His mind was a jumble of thoughts, mixing the past, present and future. For the first time, he knew exactly where he stood, where he was, and where he was going. The girl he once admired from a distance as she pined for Ash was now thoroughly in love with him, as he was with her. She had let him pleasure her in one of the most intimate ways possible, and now, there was the prospect of this and more not far down the road. He was nervous about what was to come, but he honestly couldn't remember a day where he was happier than he was at this moment. The night hadn't gone according to plan, a problem he often faced and tried to take measures to avoid, but he would be lying if he wasn't glad about way it all turned out.

After taking a moment to reflect briefly, Clemont entered the bedroom and took his place in her bed, sighing in utter contentment as he snuggled into Serena's arms and passed into a deep and pleasant sleep along with the woman he loved.

* * *

**A/N: This was largely written on whim a month or so ago, and I only decided now to upload it. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading,**

**~ UndercityRezident**


End file.
